Return To San Francisco
by Ynga7
Summary: After a year Clarisse has to deal with the events that took place in San Francisco.Clarise & Joseph
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was almost six o'clock in Genovia and the Queen was finishing his work when his assistant Charlotte went into his office and told him to answer the phone.

Clarisse immediately replied: "Hello"  
"Hello, Your Majesty,I'm Garret Anderson the ambassador of San Francisco"  
"Good evening, Mr. Anderson, how are you?"  
"Great majesty,I and other diplomats wanted to invite you in San Francisco for Independence Day ball like last year.I know that the Princess is in college now, but we'd like she to come too."  
"Oh, I'd be honored I can spend time with Amelia."  
"I'm really happy that you accepted Her staff will soon contact her to arrange the trip"  
"Very well, thank you again for the invitation"  
"My pleasure,majesty see you soon"  
"See you soon Mr. Anderson, goodnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just finished talking to the ambassador Clarisse went back to work immediately.

Later Charlotte came into her office.  
"Her Majesty the dinner is ready"  
"Yes, thank you Charlotte"  
"Ehm, her majesty," said Charlotte, "I received a call from the consulate in san francisco to inform me of your trip and later Joseph and I would like to talk to you after dinner to define all the details of the security and the various appointments"  
"Yes, of course I'll wait you for the 9"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner, the queen returned to her office where her assistant and Head of Security were waiting.  
"Good evening" said Clare entering the room  
"Good evening Majesty"charlotte and joe said in unison.  
Began for the first charlotte "Majesty we wanted to know how you intend to spend to organize the trip"  
"I think two weeks would be sufficient to perform all obligations as queen and as grandmother" "Will come the princess?"asked joe  
"Yes, Mr. Anderson has also invited her to celebrate a year like official princess of Genovia"  
"Soon i will inform about the various dates of your appointment as the state dinner and meetings with diplomats and the mayor of San Francisco"  
"Very good Charlotte Thanks for everything"

At that time, Charlotte received a call from the consulate in San Francisco, gave her apologize to the Queen and left the room to answer.

They remained alone

After a moment of silence Joseph spoke"How will you spend your free time with Mia?" Used a sweet tone as if the formalities were first cut down and now they were like two friends talking about the next holidays.  
"I don't know, surely Mia will invent something. I only hope to avoid the risk of being crushed by a tram like last time, "said Clarisse and both laughed. "If you had brought me with you this would not have happened!"Blamed her Joe  
"Maybe, but if you came we would not have that fun day alone," said Clarisse "Oh sure,it's not every day that a queen and a princess collision with a tram!"

They both laughed again and seeing her laugh Joseph reflected on how beautiful she was.

Clarisse then called his attention to "what are you thinking?"  
"Oh nothing, don't worry!" joe said quickly waking up from his daydream

After a moment's hesitation Clarisse asked, "Are you happy to return in San Francisco?"  
"Yes of course!This city is very important for me" he replied  
"Why?" Insisted Clarisse  
That 's where our love began, we have danced all night, I hold you in my arms and finally I kissed you!  
This is what he wanted to say, but bitterly say "Well that's where we met our princess Mia, a wonderful girl,even if I had to be her baby sitter!"  
"I'm sorry again for this.I would not have made it if you had not been at my side" she said softly  
"It 's a pleasure to serve you Clarisse"then he said shyly "Are you happy to go?"  
"Of course,San Francisco has a special place in my heart, is the city where he lived Philippe and I have got to know Mia who is a beautiful girl and a great granddaughter!"  
"Just for that?" Joseph asked again immediately regretting having done so  
"Just for 's a good reason,isn't it?"  
"Yes,you're right!Well it's getting late I still have work to night" Joseph said quickly leave the office of the Queen  
"Goodnight Joseph"  
Outside the office Joseph blamed "Damn! you're one stupid joe!"  
Inside the office "I'm stupid why I didn't tell him the truth!"


	4. Chapter 4

There is a new LONG chapter for you!I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Clarisse after her conversation with Joseph went to her suite and after having changed her clothes,she went to bed.  
Just turned off the lights her head was full of a million questions. First, she wondered why they had crossed the border again.

She scolded herself for this, she knew it was dangerous, especially with Joseph.  
The last time they had crossed the border and they were let go,they found themselves in each other's arms to exchange passionate to a queen having an affair with her Head of Security!And if they were seen? Clarisse could already imagine the headlines: "The Head of Security wins the heart of His Queen!New scandal to the palace." She shivered then she thought their conversation just now. Before Joseph had lied to her or he had already forgotten what had happened between them in San Francisco? Sure, "Clarisse thought" for him it must have been a night like any other with a beautiful woman!"She could have been one of the many  
for of a long the years she had always heard of his love affairs though she had never dared to ask him even though they had become best was precisely the problem FRIENDS! Over the years their relationship had changed many it was just a professional relationship then became friendship,great friendship,one look was enough to understand what the other felt. They had learned to know and have confidence in the ... Clarisse was horrified at the thought: friends exchange passionate kisses like the ones they were given?Friends touching and causing shivers down the spine in the body of the other as happens to them?Friends love each other?  
Could really define what was between them as LOVE? Clarisse shivered could really love Joseph, her bodyguard?

Well of course he knew her better than anyone else, he has seen her laughing, crying, with and without make-up, he saw her destroyed by the death of his son, afraid of losing the throne and happy in his arms for ensuring that the Renaldi back Joseph had always been part of her life to the point that she couldn't live without rare days when he took a vacation was a nightmare for her.

But she had to maintain was a queen!She couldn't behave more like a schoolgirl with her first crush!She had to stop thinking about Joseph in other ways except her head of security!He had to not be alone with him most especially when they are in America!

"How do I return to San Francisco? After everything that happened last year?!I can't let go myself again! Without the pressures that there are here in Genovia,I forgot who I am ... it shouldn't happen again,i'm the queen! "she thought

"Damn yoy Joseph!Why you're so attractive, beautiful and...sexy-she blushed at the thought-with your husky voice that would send chills to every woman and... your kisses that would make insane any woman sane." This was precisely the problem HIS KISSES!

Clarisse remembered about the night of the Indipendence ball, about how she was happy to amelia, how Joseph after they had danced and he led her out of the room, sent away the guards, took her hand and kissed it he whispered: "I want to show you something!"

They went into a room,she couldn't understand what it was becouse it was lit only by the moonlight that came from a French door that opening on to a large and Clarisse was stunned by the sight around the illuminated garden.

"Is beautiful,isn't it?" asked Joe

"Oh, I'm speechless. It 's wonderful! Charlotte did a great job! "

"I'd wanted to go with you in the garden, but as I said before:someone has already occupied it"said Joe and he got a laugh from Clarisse as had happened before on the dance floor.

Seeing her Joseph's knees trembled."God, how che is beautiful" he he said to her: "Here, however, we have more privacy"  
At that comment Clarisse stiffened. She knew that if they had not kept distance would happen something that they would repent. Clarisse changed the subject: "It 'a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes finally,It 's just all went well despite initial concerns"said Joseph

"It 's just all went well thanks to you Joseph" Clarisse felt compelled to tell him the truth "if yuo weren't, now Baron Von Troken would be celebrating and I wouldn't be so happy!"

"I didn't do anything, and as I say to you always,is a pleasure for me to serve you, not because it's my job, but because you are a queen fantastic and a wonderful woman!"

"Thank you, even if you're the only one who sees me as a woman and not just as a queen," she replied. Her tears were threatening to fall then added, looking at him "Thanks for everything, you make my job a lot easier even when you say "good morning" in the morning. Give me the strength to go on and make me feel like a woman! "

Some tears fell from her face.

Joseph closed her, put his hands over her face and he wiped her tears. "I will always be here for you, Clarisse!" And finally he kissed was a sweet kiss and he pulled away immediately to try to see her both looked in eyes, smiled at both then Clarisse kissed him again.

But now all the passion that had been held back for years, re-emerged immediately and they deepened the kiss. Joseph's hands were placed on her waist and held her close to him in an almost possessive. Her hands were around his were in ecstasy, with that act were expressing all the love that they were denied for years.

When they broke away for air,they couldn't breathe.

Clarisse then spoke: "I have to go to the party, it's late" she was still shocked by what it had happened.

"No wait, stay with me a little!" he said as he took her in his arms and began to kiss her neck. Then between kisses he added: "Tomorrow you'll leave and we'll be away for three weeks becouse I'll have to stay here with Mia!"

At that moment, Clarisse felt a loved woman. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced in her life. Every rational thought was out of her mind and she could only say "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too!"said joe then he looked into her eyes and he saw much LOVE. He closed her and kissed her more passionately than before, as if they wouldn't be seen again.

Clarisse smiled to herself in the darkness of her suite. And with that sweet memory she fell asleep!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
